Percy Jackson and the Kanes
by heywil
Summary: St after "The Crown of Ptolemy," and after The blood of Olympus, and The serpents shadow. After defeating Setne, They go on another mysterious and unexpected journey.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy: Do we have to do this again?!**

 **Me: why yes!**

 **Annabeth: no fair! We already gone through Bianca Valdez's torture, an author from fanfiction, but now this!**

 **Me: It's ok, I won't torture you. I just want you guys to help me! I will stop doing this If no one likes this! Ok? Do we have a deal?**

 **Percy: NO! Nev- Annabeth:Yes! It's a deal!**

 **Percy: Wait! WHAT! ( Annabeth drags him around and starts scolding him, and tells him that she has a plan!)**

 **Me: I can hear YOU! I am an author, right?! That means you will listen, and don't think I am stupid, since I also have a plan!**

 **Annabeth: ... Fine!**

 **Me: Now, do your part, please.**

 **Annabeth(through gritted teeth): Heywil does not own the Heroes of Olympus, The Kane Chronicles, and the Percy Jackson and the Olympians, which are all owned by Rick Riordan. Now are you happy?!**

 **Me: Yes! Good job! You can have cookies! (::)(::)** **(::)(::)(::)(::)** **(::)!**

 **Percy: Yes! I'm starving, and finally I get blue cookies! Yes!(why is e so obsessed with blue food after all of what just happened? Wow.)**

 **Me: Now, Let the story begin!**

 **Percy trudged through the hill and whistled. Annabeth was behind him, muttering "Blackjack better be here soon. I don't want to stay here too long. It's so freaking muddy.**

 **"Hey, don't worry Blackjacks coming. He's right there! See?" Percy pointed out. Annabeth sighed, "you're right but-wait a minute! That's Freak along with Carter and Sadie, and Blackjack is behind them!"**

 **They both smiled and waved, but didn't know that they would soon get another dangerous mission.**

 **As Carter and Sadie descended, Sadie yelled " Bad stuff are happening! Hurry up and follow us before they catch us!" Percy was about to shout back, but then Annabeth yelled back first."Where are we going?" Sadie didn't reply, but then Blackjack flew and told Percy** ** _Hey boss! Quick! Some weird monster are coming to get us! Jump on, let's go already!_** **Percy translated for Annabeth, and they both jumped on Blackjack and began to soar away.**

 **As Percy rode on Blackjack's back, he yelled to Carter, "What's attacking us?!" Carter yelled back, but the wind muffled his voice. Percy looked back and... was that The Sow? It was surrounded by angry storm spirits and a whole entire flock** **of** **Stymphalian** **birds** **?!**

 **Percy turned back, and Annabeth shouted "WHAT HAPPENED THERE?!" Sadie replied just as loud, "WE TRIED (muffled by the wind) FIGHT (muffled by the wind) OVERPOWERED!" Annabeth could read lips, so basically, the monster wanted to kill them, but they escaped, and needed help. Sadly, they weren't sure about getting help from the nomes, because they were Greek monsters, they couldn't let anyone else know.**

 **Percy whispered to Annabeth, "Up ahead, I sense a river, I'll jump into it, and maybe it will stop following you. Come back for me later!" Annabeth was about to argue, but then Percy sped Blackjack up, and then as a river us under them, he just leaped from Blackjack. They could even see his splash in the river. Carter and Sadie stared at her. Annabeth just shrugged. Now that they were going slower, Annabeth sighed. "Percy's trying to distract them. Don't worry, he jumped off the Arch once." Sadie mouthed O, while Carter just stared down at the river. Annabeth whispered, "quick, let's hide behind that rock!" On that, they sped off toward a giant rock that Annabeth pointed at.**

 **Okay, this is an author's note. Just saying, I hope more of you start reading. I would really appreciate it. So, I am thinking of what next, and I will finish this chapter later. I would like ideas and comments too! If you like this, favorite this please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy dove even deeper into the river. He had no idea what to do. He had no idea what to do. He looked up and saw some** _ **venti**_ **flying above. How could this get worse? The he felt something. The venti were about to blast lightning. He had to focus. There were hundreds of birds, but only a dozen of venti... but that leaved the sow. Ah well, no time to think. Percy shot up into the air and slashed blindly. He had destroyed 4 venti, but then flipped onto one's back and stabbed it The birds were just about to surround and destroy him, but then he made a giant wave appear and swallowed hundreds of the birds, leaving a few dozen. He hacked the rest of the venti, but then** _ **REET!**_ **The sow flew down and knocked Percy down.**

 **Riptide flew out of his hand. The sow was on top of him. Percy began to summon a hurricane. "I can do this, I haven't gone through all of this just to be defeated by a flying pig. Water from the river flushed round him. His hurricane knocked down the sow, which whinnied in frustration. The birds came and dove at him, but then he forced the water to cut them down. He kept going until all the birds were defeated, but the sow had gotten up and glared at him. Then it charged.**

 **Just in time, Carter jumped down from the sky, in his avatar suit, and cut down deeply into the sow's back. It cried in pain, just as Sadie flew down as a kite, turned into human form as she touched the floor, and shouted** ** _HA-DI_** **! The sow exploded into beautiful gold dust. Annabeth appeared behind them, taking of her Yankees cap, which made her invisible during the battle.**

 **Sadie walked over, and in a calm voice, spoke," Now that we're safe, I guess we may have a chat."**

 **For some reason, Sadie could somehow always make dramatic entrances or exits. Carter could not understand that. He explained to Annabeth and Percy about what happened. They had woken up normally, and they had decided to take a walk and visit their uncle Amos. As they went on Freak, Freak was nervous and didn't seem to be able to focus and travel through the Duat.**

 **They then decided to just fly to him, but then they heard a coupe noises, so they decided to investigate, and the sow and the other monster had attacked then. Carter had found Percy with his spell that he had put on him, so they had been flying ever since. Percy whistled, "Wow, that much monsters? How did you attract so many, I wonder ." Carter sighed ,"Exactly. I think were being tracked down. " Silence." Then Sadie said ,"There's a chance it could be Setne, but...he can't." Annabeth piped up ,"what if someone was trying to get revenge on us?"**

 **Percy thought, "Well, we did make a lot of enemies. The thing is, who could control all sorts of monsters?" Carter mumbled, "what about Egyptian monsters?" "Exactly, we made many monsters enemies too, right?" Sadie pointed out.**

 **Annabeth suddenly asked Percy, "Wait, name every enemy you have that you never really defeated, and would have a reason to destroy you." "Okay...wait about Atlas... wait, but he's under the sky... wait! I remember! Echidna, but she never really wanted t destroy me that badly...right?!" Annabeth groaned and said, "You helped destroy Typhoon, the gorgons, and probably much more monsters which is going to make her angry, Seaweed Brain!"**

 **Carter interrupted with ,"Um...I didn't really ever study Greek myths, but I'm pretty sure Echidna doesn't have pigs as sons, or anything like those monsters we faced."**

 **Sadie grumbled," I mean, Echidna in the stories seem to be so powerful, so why didn't she attack us straight on?"**

 **A raspy voice jumped in and said," Great idea, so why don't I begin destroying you puny mortals now?"**

* * *

 **Percy: Are we done now? I'm bored out of my mind.**

 **Me: No! We have a long way to go.**

 **Annabeth: Percy, let me handle this. Heywil, we already gotten through 5 chapters, and we're bored... like really bored. Do we have anything to do other than this?**

 **Me: ... fine. You can have more cookies. (::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)**

 **Annabeth: Seriously? Well, at least Percy gets more blue cookies.**

 **Percy: (munching on cookies) Hey Annabeth! You should try them. There're actually not bad!**

 **Annabeth: Eww! Percy! Don't talk with your mouth full, especially in front of the readers!**

 **Me: anyways, you make have some board games and magical electronics that don't attract monsters.**

 **Percy: Cool!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Yawn! Sorry I didn't update so long. I had so much other stuff to do, like organizing chapters. Wow!**

 **Percy: I'm hungry. Do you have anything other than cookies?**

 **Annabeth: I wish I still had my laptop. Your magical electronics don't have all those cool gadgets.**

 **Me: Whatever. I need to think of more food signs. People, please review or Private message me to help care for Percy and Annabeth.**

 **Percy: Heeellllp!**

 **(_._"_) - Please help them!**

* * *

 **The heroes turned their heads to the voice. A ten foot long and 2 feet wide serpent was coiled up near them, hissing and speaking. Annabeth said, "What? That isn't Echidna, is it?" Percy replied, " It doesn't look like her..." "Serpents can be monsters in Egyptian myths, right?" Sadie added in. Carter frowned, "not exactly monsters... but still, be caref-" " _SILENCE!_ Mortals aren't very smart, are they? I am _ECHIDNA, WIFE OF TYPHON, MOTHER OF MANY MONSTERS!_ I am just in snake form, and that's because I feel like it!" Echidna hissed at them. Carter and Percy held their weapons, ready to fight, while Sadie began to rummage through her bag for her wand. Annabeth was beside Percy, her ivory sword ready, though she was mainly focusing on thinking of a plan. **

**Sadie finally got out her wand then asked bravely "If you want to kill us, why don't you already?"**

 **Echidna sighed."Stupid girl. If I killed you, you would all get a great after life. It would be better if I just let some of my children attack you. If you defeat some of my children, along with other random monsters, I'll let you live." Carter stepped forward and pointed his sword at Echidna. "Hey, don't think we're just going to let you play around with us. We could all just attack you and end this one and for all, you know."**

 **"Oh really. I might end _you_ all once and for all. Percy growled. "I've fought Kronos and Ares before and won! We're not going down because of someone like you!" **

**"How foolish. That's because Kronos was in a weak state, and Ares chose to fight you in combat, since you tricked him to not transform you." Echidna hissed in a way that seemed to be laughing."**

 **"I, however, am not stupid nor in a weak state. _I_ will decide if you live or not. I am giving you chances to prove yourselves worthy of living. Be thankful I will not try to kill you myself." Echidna suddenly hissed, then a hole appeared under her, and she disappeared, along with the hole.**

 **Percy lowered his sword, then sighed. "At least she didn't harm us." "Yeah. We better get going. Sooner or later, either a random monster comes, or she's going to send one." Carter said.**

 **How about we go our own ways? Might attract less monsters."Sadie suggested. "No! We have to stay together, to fight! We should find a place with a small amount of people, and be ready to always fight. We are the defensive, so we need to get our defense up!" Annabeth commanded. Sadie popped in and commented. "Hey, where's Freak and the black, flying, horse thingyamiging? "**

 **Carter and Percy called for their friends without luck, while Annabeth shook her head and said, "Blackjack and that griffin are probably running away in fright."**

* * *

 **5 HOURS LATER**

 **The warriors were sleeping near the woods in an farm, whose owner felt sorry for them and let them stay. They had just eaten the food the farmer provided and were full. When they had slept long enough they decided to contact their friends and tell them they were on missions and stuff.**

 **After that was done they decided to just do random stuff to pass the time. So they decided to go out to the fields to train. After 15 minutes of training a roar was heard. "What in the world? Did you guys hear that?" Percy asked. Sadie nodded. "It's probably our first monster. I think it's in the hills! Let's go!" "Well, that was fast." Carter muttered under his breath.**

 **Another roar got them 4 to get their weapons out and charge the hills, not sure what awaited them.**

* * *

 **Me: Sorry. I haven't updated for a while. I might update soon, but my Grandpa just passed away at my house on Christmas Eve.**

 **Percy: Does that mean we can leave?**

 **Me: NO! Anyways, I won't update again unless either another person favorites or follows me or this story to**

 **show you like it, or just private message or review. Thank you!**

Also, from now on, am going to make stories where people from anime or books fight another random character. I would

gladly accept suggestions and messages! Right now I am thinking about Kuirrin (from dragonball Z [anime]) V.S ?

Would you please suggest something, readers?


End file.
